Estágios da Morte
by Living Tribunal
Summary: Dizem que, quando alguém vai enfrentar a morte ou uma experiência muito traumática, a pessoa passa por cinco estágios. Quando o Jounin Shikamaru recebeu uma missão Rank S da Gondaime Hokage ele passou a se sentir da mesma forma...


**ESTÁGIOS DA MORTE**

Dizem que, quando alguém vai enfrentar a morte ou uma experiência muito traumática, a pessoa passa por cinco estágios. Quando o Jounin Shikamaru recebeu uma missão Rank S da Gondaime Hokage ele passou a se sentir da mesma forma... Acompanhe os últimos momentos de Shikamaru antes da missão.

* * *

><p><strong>Estágio 01. Isolamento:<strong>

Era apenas mais um dia na vila da folha, nem bom nem ruim... Nem era sol claro nem chuvoso... Um dia nublado que podia expressar totalmente um certo Jounin que estava no seu lugar favorito onde podia observar as núvens.

Faltavam uma semana para o fatídico dia... Shikamaru Nara estava preocupado... Ele olha para o lado e seu melhor amigo, Chouji Akimichi aparece comendo um pacote de batatinhas como sempre... Ambos cresceram juntos e aquele ainda era o lugar favorito dos dois... O lugar favorito de Shikamaru observar as núvens e o lugar favorito para Chouji comer suas batatinhas.

- Então você está ai... - fala Chouji – Eu estava preocupado...

- ...

- Eu sei que você deve estar nervoso agora, Shikamaru. - fala Chouji – Mas tente considerar que você está fazendo isso pela vila.

- Isso tudo é muito problemático, Chouji... - fala Shikamaru – Eu tenho que pensar sobre isso... Por favor, me deixe sozinho...

- Você nunca foi alguém que se entregou assim ao isolamento, Shikamaru. - fala Chouji – Mesmo depois da morte de Asuma-sensei...

- Quando nós temos que enfrentar a nossa própria morte... - fala Shikamaru – É tudo muito mais problemático...

- Você tem um jeito estranho de ver as coisas... - fala Chouji – Eu vou deixar você com seus pensamentos.

Chouji se retira deixando Shikamaru se corroendo por seus remorsos...

* * *

><p><strong>Estágio 02. Ira ou Cólera:<strong>

Cinco dias antes Shikamaru invade o escritório da Gondaime Hokage colocando o pé na porta, acordando imediatamente a Hokage que estava dormindo com uma garrafa de Sake na mão.

- POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO ISSO COMIGO! - Grita Shikamaru.

Por uns momentos a Hokage fica surpresa... Ela nunca imaginou que Shikamaru faria uma coisa desas.

O Jounin começou então a chutar e destruir as coisas na sala da Hokage e logo a pilha de papéis estavam espalhadas pela sala.

Se fosse outra pessoa ou se fossem em outras condições ela teria jogado a pessoa pela janela da torre dos Hokages até o portão da vila, mas aquele é um caso especial... Ela esperou por quase meia hora quando Shikamaru já estava mais cansado que com raiva... Quando ele finalmente parou de destruir a sua sala.

- Parece que você está mais calmo agora... - fala a Hokage. - A que devo sua visita e tamanha redecoração na minha sala.

- MALDITA! - Grita Shikamaru – VOCÊ FOI ME ESCOLHER PARA ESSA MALDITA MISSÃO SUICIDA! ISSO É UM ABSURDO!

- Você está se excedendo, Shikamaru... - avisa a Hokage.

- O HOKAGE É QUE DEVE SE SACRIFICAR PELA VILA, NÃO OS NINJAS! - Grita Shikamaru.

- Shikamaru...

- ERA VOCÊ QUE DEVERIA FAZER ISSO, NÃO EU... - Gritava Shikamaru até que a mesa da Hokage se partiu em duas metades iguais, cortesia de um soco que Tsunade deu na mesma.

- EU JÁ CANSEI DE OUVIR SUAS LAMÚRIAS! - Grita Tsunade – SER UM NINJA DA VILA DA FOLHA EXIGE ALGUMAS VEZES ALGUNS SACRIFÍCIOS... E SEU NOME FOI PESSOALMENTE REQUERIDO PARA O PEDIDO SER CONCLUÍDO... UMA EXIGÊNCIA DO KAZEKAGE PARA A MISSÃO...

- QUE SE DANE A MISSÃO! - Grita Shikamaru – QUE SE DANE A VILA DA FOLHA! QUE SE DANE A VILA DA AREIA! MISSÃO RANK S UMA OVA!

Shikamaru então saiu da sala batendo a porta com grande violência atrás de si.

Logo depois Shizume entra na sala.

- Você está bem, Hokage-sama. – pergunta Shizume – O que foi isso. Quem destruiu sua sala.

- Shikamaru... - fala a Hokage.

- Ele ainda está com raiva daquela missão. - pergunta Shizume.

- Ele vai me odiar por causa disso para o resto da vida. - fala a Hokage – Ele está certo... O Hokage é aquele que deve receber a carga da vila, não os ninjas... Mas, nesse caso, eu não posso fazer nada... A missão requer alguém como ele... Na verdade é uma missão que só ele poderia completar... No fundo ele sabe disso...

- Você acha que ele vai desistir. - pergunta Shizume. - Você acha que ele não vai completar a missão.

- Se eu achasse isso eu não escolheria ele. - fala a Hokage – Ele é um homem que vai cumprir essa missão nem que ele morra no processo.

* * *

><p><strong>Estágio 03. Negociação:<strong>

Eram três horas da manhã e Naruto ouve barulhos a sua porta, muito contrariado ele vai até a porta do seu apartamento e a abre e, para sua surpresa na frente dela estava Shikamaru.

- Eu estava imaginando que talvez fosse você... - fala Naruto – Depois do que Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji e Chouji me falaram... Eu só fico triste por ter sido o último.

- Do que você está falando – pergunta Shikamaru preocupado.

- Eu sei do que você veio falar aqui comigo. - fala Naruto – E minha resposta é Não.

- Mas você nem ouviu o que eu tenho a dizer. - fala Shikamaru.

- Mas eu já te disse que eu ouvi o que Kiba, Lee, Neji e Chouji falaram. - fala Naruto – Eu não vou substituir você nessa missão... A Hokage já lhe disse que essa missão é sua.

- Que belos amigos eu tenho... - fala Shikamaru – Nunca podem estender a mão para alguém com problemas...

- Você sabe exatamente por que eu não posso fazer isso, Shikamaru Nara. - fala Naruto – Você sabe bem a razão por que todos os outros não podem... Kiba tem a Ino, Shino tem a Suzumebachi, Lee tem a Sakura, Eu tenho a Hinata, Neji tem a Tenten e Chouji tem a Ayame... Até Izumo e Kotetsu tem alguém... Você é o único na nossa faixa de idade que não tem a ninguém.

- Mas e o Asuma Jr. - pergunta Shikamaru – Eu não vou poder ensina-lo depois disso.

- Kurenai-sensei ainda pode ensinar seu próprio filho... - fala Naruto – Quanto a ser um Jounin-sensei... Você pode deixar essa tarefa ao Chouji... Ele é seu melhor amigo... Vai honrar seus pedidos...

- Vocês não são meus amigos... - fala Shikamaru – Nenhum de vocês se importa com o que eu acho e penso... Estão me entregando a morte... Só porque eu não tenho mais ninguém comigo.

- Basicamente é esse o trabalho de um ninja... - fala Naruto – Além disso, se eu trocasse de lugar com você eu nunca chegaria a me tornar Hokage... Eu já fiz essa promessa a muito tempo e eu não sou um homem de quebrar promessas...

- Você também prometeu proteger aos seus amigos. - fala Shikamaru.

- Shikamaru... - fala Naruto – Você é meu amigo... Um dos melhores amigos que eu tenho... E seu sacrifício não será em vão... Ao preço de seu sacrifício você impedirá que se inicie uma guerra entre a vila da folha e a vila da areia... Onde quer que você vá eu sempre lembrarei de você como um bom amigo.

Shikamaru fica desanimago e vai embora da casa de Naruto sem mesmo se despedir.

* * *

><p><strong>Estágio 04. Depressão:<strong>

Os últimos dias que antecederam o cumprimento da missão Shikamaru parou de comer de todo, passava os dias jogando Shougi contra si mesmo ou silencioso... Na véspera do dia da missão, Shikamaru já estava a dois dias sem comer ou falar com outro ser humano... Foi nessa data que Shikaku apareceu no quarto de Shikamaru.

Quando Shikaku abriu a porta ele viu que Shikamaru estava jogado na cama com um travesseiro na cabeça.

- Você está acordado, Shikamaru – pergunta Shikaku.

- Hunn...

- Eu sei que você deve estar realmente chateado com essa coisa toda. - fala Shikaku – Mas você sabe que a vida de um Shinobi é dura...

- Hunn...

- Anime-se, Homem! - fala Shikaku – Apresente-se como um orgulhoso Nara... Mesmo quando deparamos morte nós simplemente sorrimos e continuamos em frente.

- Hunn...

- Não há motivos para ficar desanimado. - fala Shikaku – Até onde eu sei você nem queria suceder o clã mesmo.

- Hunn...

- Você não vai me responder direito. - pergunta Shikaku.

- Hunn...

Shikaku vai até seu filho e retira o travesseiro do seu rosto.

- Eu estou falando com você... - fala Shikaku.

- Eu não quero falar mais nada... - fala Shikamaru – Eu estou muito deprimido... Meus pais não se importam mais comigo, meus amigos também não... Até mesmo a vila me abandonou.

- Você já não é uma criança, Shikamaru. - fala Shikaku. - Como um ninja você já teve que lidar com diversas coisas... E agora você está amedrontado só por causa disso.

- É fácil falar... - fala Shikamaru – Hipócrita.

- Eu vou fingir que não ouvi essa. - fala Shikaku – Mesmo depois de tudo eu ainda continuo sendo seu pai e é claro que eu me importo...

- Problemático... - fala Shikamaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Estágio 05. Aceitação<strong>

Shikamaru estava arrumado em suas melhores roupas, ao seu lado estava seu melhor amigo, Chouji Akimichi.

- Você parece mais magro... - fala Chouji.

- Eu fiquei dois dias sem comer nada... - fala Shikamaru.

- Você não devia ter ficado tão nervoso. - fala Chouji – Vai ser rápido...

- E tomara que seja indolor... - fala Shikamaru que se encaminha até a porta da sala e para... Parece que a porta pesava uma tonelada... Afinal atrás daquela porta estava a sua sentença de morte...

- Agora que você chegou tão longe, você não vai poder voltar atrás... - fala Chouji vendo o amigo vacilar.

- Eu já aceitei meu destino... - fala Shikamaru – Tudo vai acabar bem...

- Você está fazendo muito drama, Shikamaru. - fala Chouji – Eu sei que a situação toda não é muito legal, mas tudo o que você tem que fazer para parar uma guerra onde muitos de seus amigos podem morrer é apenas se casar com a irmã do Kazekage... Qual o grande problema disso tudo.

- Só casar com a irmã do Kazekage. - pergunta Shikamaru. - E você ainda pergunta qual é o problema... Ela é só a mulher mais problemática da face da terra... Evitar uma guerra é uma ova, vocês é que estão tentando se livrar de mim.

- Um casamento entre vocês fortaleceria os laços entre as nossas vilas... - fala Chouji – Por que você não simplesmente se casa e pronto... Ela não é uma mulher feia.

- Você sabe o meu sonho mais do que ninguém... - fala Shikamaru

- Claro, aquele sonho absurdo de novo... - fala Chouji.

- Não é sonho absurdo – fala Shikamaru - Tudo que eu queria era ter uma vida normal. Me casar com uma mulher nem bonita nem feia, e ter dois filhos. O primeiro deles seria uma menina, e o segundo, um menino. Então, eu me aposentaria da vida de ninja e curtiria o resto de minha vida com minha família...

- Isso não é mais possível para você... - fala Chouji – Temari é uma mulher muito bonita... E o clã Sabaku não vai se contentar em ter apenas mais dois filhos...

- Eu ainda não entendi isso... - fala Shikamaru – Se ela vai se casar comigo, por que eu tenho que me mudar de vila.

- Por que ela é a última esperança do clã Sabaku. - fala Chouji – Gaara não consegue arranjar uma esposa... Aparentemente a Bijuu se aproveita que ele está desconcentrado no ato do coito para atacar as mulheres que estão com ele...

- Eles ainda tem o Kankurou... - fala Shikamru.

- Aquela bicha. - pergunta Chouji – Até onde eu sei ele estava tendo um caso com o Sai... Daquele ali ninguém espera mais nada...

- Problemático... - fala Shikamaru desanimado – Isso vai dar certo... Vai dar tudo certo no final...

Shikamaru abre então a porta e uma enorme luz branca ofusca sua visão temporariamente e ele se lembra da voz da Hokage no dia que ela lhe passou aquela missão.

* * *

><p><strong>Início do Flash-Black<strong>

* * *

><p>- Shikamaru Nara! - fala a Hokage – Eu tenho para você uma missão de máxima importância... Uma missão Rank S!<p>

- Quais são suas ordens. - pergunta a Hokage.

- Você já deve estar familiarizado sobre o esforço de guerra que o conselho da vila da areia está tentando realizar... - fala a Hokage – Muitos anos já se passaram depois da 4ª Guerra Shinobi, mesmo assim, muitas coisas ainda não foram esquecidas... Eu e o Kazekage estavamos pensando em uma maneira de evitar que essa guerra tomasse forma, então decidimos fazer um casamento entre um representande das duas vilas... Mas não poderia ser qualquer um representante... Isso não mostraria o quão a sério nós estamos levando os esforços de paz... por isso o Kazekage escolheu a sua própria irmã para representar a vila da Areia e eu estou escolhendo você, o herdeiro do clã Nara, como nosso representante...

- Mas, Hokage-sama...

- Isso não é uma missão que você tem opção de escolha. É uma ordem. - fala a Hokage – Uma guerra contra a vila da Areia agora enfraqueceria ambas as vilas... Isso poderia até provocar a 5ª Guerra Shinobi...

- Mas por que eu e não outro. - pergunta Shikamaru.

- Você é o único Jounin da mesma idade que a irmã do Kazegake solteiro, você é um herdeiro do clã que não parece ter interesse em suceder a liderança, você é inteligente o suficiente para ajudar o Kazekage a contornar o conselho... - fala Tsunade – Sem contar que Gaara supõe que a irmã dele tem alguma coisa por você.

- Aquela problemática... - fala Shikamaru – Espera ai... O que quer dizer com ajudar ao Kazekage contornar o conselho.

- Quer dizer que depois do casamento, você deixará de ser um ninja da vila da folha e se tornará um ninja da areia. - fala Tsunade – Isso é tudo.

- Mas, Hokage-sama...

- Eu já falei que era tudo. - fala Tsunade – Você está dispensado.

* * *

><p><strong>Fim do Flash-Black<strong>

* * *

><p>Quando Shikamaru se acostuma com a luz ele vê uma enorme sala de cerimônia lotada de pessoas importantes dos países do Vento e do Fogo... O esforço para realizar a paz era tão grande que até mesmo os Senhores Feudais compareceram a um simples casamento.<p>

- Ali está o cara! - fala Kiba.

- O homem da festa! - fala Naruto

- O fogo da juventude dele está brilhando mais forte que todos! - fala Lee.

Shikamaru vai passando por figuras conhecidas e outras nem tanto sempre andando para frente até que ele vê o Kazekage, a Hokage e uma mulher loira vestida com vestido cerimônial. E, pela primeira vez em muito tempo Shikamaru sorrri... Nem sempre tudo tinha que sair como o planejado... Ele poderia suportar a mudança do seu sonho, afinal, Temari era mesmo linda.

NA 1: Essa é apenas uma fic rápida que eu escrevi usando minha limitada imaginação... Originalmente eu planejava cinco capítulos, mas a preguiça transformou isso em cinco folhas... Mas, não é como dizem: É melhor qualidade a quantidade...

NA 2: O Sasuke morreu na 4ª Guerra Shinobi por estar no lado errado de uma Bijuudama que Killer Bee lançou.


End file.
